In recent years, improvements in power output have been sought in automotive alternators due to increases in vehicle loads, and examples of configurations aiming to achieve such improvements in power output include Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 5-308751 (Gazette), for example, which discloses an automotive alternator including two independent three-phase stator windings.
However, in such configurations, because two stators are disposed axially on a shaft, one problem has been that axial dimensions are increased, increasing overall size.